1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic cameras, and more particularly to a camera with an exposure factor setting device which enables the photographer to bring about correct adjustment of shutter time and diaphragm aperture in conformity with the prevailing scene brightness, while looking through the camera finder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In setting into a camera a combination of exposure factors, namely, shutter speed and diaphragm aperture opening both manually adjusted to effect attainment of the correct exposure value in conformity with the prevailing scene brightness, it has been the prior art practice, at first, to manually select a desired diaphragm value on the diaphragm aperture setting component, then to read off an automatic shutter speed value from the deflected position of the pointer of an exposure meter within the field of view of the finder as a result of computation of the correct exposure value in accordance with the preselected diaphragm value and the prevailing scene brightness, and thereafter to manually adjust the shutter speed setting component to the automatic shutter speed value. During the manual setting of the shutter speed value, however, the photographer need to release his eye from looking through the finder. This method is, therefore, associated with such an inconvenience and time loss in providing the adjusted combination of shutter speed and diaphragm aperture.
It is known to provide a mechanically operated exposure factor setting device for a camera in which the pointer of the exposure meter is coordinated with a follow-up member as mechanically linked with the shutter speed dial so that when the follow-up member is brought into coincidence with the pointer by turning the shutter dial, at the same time correct adjustment of the shutter speed and diaphragm aperture in conformity with the exposure value based on the reading of the exposure meter is attained, while permitting the photographer to look into the finder throughout. This mechanical linkage between the shutter dial and the follow-up member is, however, complicated in structure.